Earl of Blackwood
Earl of Blackwood is a hereditary title, established for Daren Blackfyre in the year 210 K.C. (See Earldom of Blackwood) Since the title's creation, there have been nine Earls of Blackwood. The 9th and present Earl of Blackwood is Arryc Ashvale. Subsidiary titles Viscount of Westbank (Styled "Lord Westbank") A hereditary title, held by the Blackfyre's since the year 200 K.C. Its territorial designation comes from the County of Westbank in Duskwood, which is now part of the Earldom of Blackwood. The title is a subsidiary of the Earls of Blackwood, and in past generations was used as a courtesy title by the Earl's eldest male offspring. After the death of the 8th Earl of Blackwood, the title passed to the house of Ashvale along with the Earldom. Baron of Westvale (Styled "Lord Westvale") A courtesy title, which may be used by the lawful heirs of the present Earl of Blackwood. Its territorial designation comes from the village of Westvale in Westbank County, Duskwood. Westvale House in Stormwind City takes its name from the title's first creation. All titles are in the Stormwind Peerage, and may pass only through the male line. Coat of Arms The Blackfyre coat of arms has changed many times throughout the Kingdom's history, with each generation adding new elements or changing the old. The Grey Tower was the personal standard of Daren Blackfyre, and has remained unchanged since his time. The Arms - Quarterly, 1st Sable a Tower (Blackfyre); 2nd Argent a Lion Passant, Guardian Or; 3rd Argent a Horse Sinister Gules; 4th Sable an Ankh Or. (Ludlow) The Crests - 1st A Horse Sinister Argent, Armed Or; 2nd an Earl's Coronet. The Motto - "Bravery Alone Is Not Enough" Past Earls of Blackwood The Earls of Blackwood have had a troubled history, and the title was actually stripped from the sixth Earl and held by the Crown for nearly a century until it was restored to his great, great grandson. First Creation 210 K.C. - 479 K.C. *Daren Blackfyre - The first Earl of Blackwood, built Castle Blackfyre. 210 K.C. - 240 K.C. *Alec Blackfyre - The Second Earl of Blackwood, eldest son of Daren, built Rivergrove Manor. 240 K.C. - 283 K.C. *Jacob Blackfyre - The third Earl of Blackwood, eldest son of Alec, married Elizabeth Ludlow and built Ludlow Castle. 283 K.C. - 321 K.C. *Stephen Blackfyre - Fourth Earl of Blackfyre, youngest son of Jacob. (Both elder brothers died in battle) 321 K.C. - 397 K.C. (Longest ever to hold the title) *John Blackfyre - Fifth Earl of Blackwood, grandson of Stephen. 397 K.C. - 458 K.C. *Thomas Blackfyre - Sixth Earl of Blackwood, Nephew of John. Title was stripped after his death in an illegal land war. 458 K.C. - 479 K.C. Title Restored 572 K.C. - Present *Damon Blackfyre - 7th Earl of Blackwood, great, great grandson of Thomas. Attainted for treason for his conspiracies with the Defias and beheaded. 572 K.C. - 616 K.C. *David Blackfyre - 8th Earl of Blackwood, son of Damon. Betrayed his father and younger sister by exposing their treason. 616 K.C. - 624 K.C. *Arryc Blackfyre-Ashvale - 9th and present Earl of Blackwood, nephew of David. Category:Titles Category:Stormwind Peerage Category:House of Blackfyre Category:Earldom of Blackwood